Rain
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: A songfic from Breaking Benjamin."Nii-san kapan hujanya berhenti?"/"Nii-san ayo buat Teru-teru bozu. "/"Nii-san mudah-mudahan besok cerah ya?jadi kita bisa main lagi... " Typo(s)! Mind to R n R? Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

Rain

By:Hikary-Cresenti

Disclaimer:Bleach punya Tite Kubo,Lagu Rain punya Breaking Benjamin. Ceritanya punya saya

Rated:T

Warning:OOC,mistypo(s),Eyd(s),tema dan ide pasaran.

Enjoy My Fic

Chapter I: Prologue

Take a photograph

it`ll be the last

not a dollar or a crowd

could ever keep me here

Seorang bocah berambut raven hitam ,dengan mata bewarna abu-abu menatap langit mendung yang sebentar lagi akan menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan.

"Ma... kenapa?" bisiknya pelan. Suaranya larut dalam gemerisik angin yang bertiup lembut.

Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambut ravennya. Ia mendesah pelan, seraya merapatkan jaketnya karena rasa dingin yang mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Ayahnya baru saja meninggal setahun yang lalu, dan kini ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ibunya harus menikah lagi.

Namun mau tidak mau, ia harus mengikuti kemauan ibunya itu.

"Hisagi, ayo," panggil ibunya

"Iya," ujar bocah berambut hitam tersebut, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke arah ibunya.

Lalu mereka pun menaiki sebuah mobil taksi dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan indah tersebut, menuju ke sebuah tempat asing yang tidak dikenalnya.

To Be Continue

"Minna saya balik lagi, dengan fic baru nih. Mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan karena ini fic pertama yang dibuat lewat Hp touchscreen. Jadi agak repot hehe,mind to RnR? "


	2. Arrival at New Home

**Rain**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:OOC,Mistypo(s),EYD(s)**

**Enjoy my fic**

**Chapter II: Arrival at new home**

Setelah beberapa saat, taksi pun berhenti di sebuah rumah yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Ayo, Hisagi,"ujar ibunya lagi.

"Iya. "ujar bocah berambut raven hitam tersebut dengan nama Muguruma Shuuhei Hisagi.

Mereka pun memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Ah, kau datang juga Lisa,"ujar seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik hitam seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf lama Aron,"ujar wanita berambut hitam, yang merupakan ibu dari Hisagi. Muguruma Lisa.

"Jadi dia Hisagi ya?"tanya pria itu lagi

"Iya. "ujar Lisa singkat

"Salam kenal, Hisagi. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini. Aku Aron, Shiba Aron. "kata pria berambut raven itu lagi.

"Salam kenal Paman Aron,"ujar Hisagi

"Baiklah, Aron. Tolong jaga Hisa,"ujar Lisa lagi

"Mama mau kemana?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Mama harus pergi. Kamu di sini saja. "ujar Lisa seraya mengusap kepala Hisagi

"Tapi... "

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu hawatir. "ujar Lisa lagi

Lalu Lisa pun melangkah keluar dari rumah tersebut. Hisagi tidak tinggal diam, ia segera mengejar ibunya itu.

"Ma... Mama mau kemana? kenapa Hisa di tinggal?"ujar Hisagi seraya mengejar ibunya.

"Maaf nak. Tapi mama tidak bisa membawamu. "ujar Lisa lagi

"Tapi... kenapa?"tanya Hisagi seraya terisak

"Ini demi kebaikanmu. "ujar Lisa lagi lalu pergi dengan taksi dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

Hisagi Pov's

Itulah terahir kalinya aku berjumpa dengan ibuku. Semua kenanfan telah hilang dan lenyap. Bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan yang menghapus sisa-sisa memoriku. Kini kepingan-kepingan memori itu telah musnah. Selamat tinggal ingatanku, selamat tinggal memoriku, selamat tinggal semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi. Selamat tinggal semuanya. Inilah ahir dan perpisahan. Inilah permulaan baru. Selamat datang kehudupan baruku.

"Hisagi-kun... ayo masuk,"ujar Aron

"Iya paman... "ujarku seraya tersenyum lalu melangkah masuk.

"Paman punya anak yang mungkin umurnya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Dia pasti senang,"ujar Aron seraya tersenyum

"Kaien... Kaien... " panggil Aron lagi

"Iya yah... "sahut seseorang dari ruangan atas.

"Ada apa yah?"tanya seorang pria dengan rambut raven hitam dan mata bewarna aqua green.

"Nah, Hisagi. Dia ini anak paman. Shiba Kaien. Nah,Kaien dia ini Shuuhei Hisagi. Mulai hari ini dia akan menjadi adikmu,"ujar Aron lagi

"Eh?!"kata Kaien kaget

**I don't have a past**

**(Aku tidak punya masa lalu)**

**I just have a chance**

**(Aku hanya punya kesempatan)**

**not a family or honest plea remains to say**

**(Tidak hanya keluarga atau permohonan jujur yang akan terucapkan)**

**"Makasih banyak pada ShErApHiM A. K. A. LuCiFeR, lalu Vladislaus Petra Schiffer, Toyama Ichiru serta Nightrin Kurenai yang udah mau nge fave. Thanks a lot XD"**


	3. New Life,New Home

**Rain**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:OOC,Mistypo(s),EYD(s)**

**Enjoy my fic**

**Chapter III:New Brother,New Family and New Life**

"Eh?!"kata Kaien kaget

"Kenapa?Bukankah-"

"Makasih banyak yah!"ujar Kaien seraya tersenyum "Ku pikir aku tidak akan pernah punya adik. Cowok lagi, makasih banyak yah,"kata Kaien lagi

Aron hanya tersenyum srraya mengusap kepala Kaien.

"Iya, tapi ingat janjimu untuk menjaganya,"ujar Aron lagi

"Baik, yah. Ayo,His,"kata Kaien lagi

" Iya... "

Lalu aku pun mengikuti Kaien ke kamar atas.

"Nah, ini kamarku His. Ayo masuk,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Iya, kak. "ujarku lagi lalu mengikutinya ke kamar.

"Oh ya, His. Kau aku panggil Sagi nggak apa-apa?"tanyanya lagi

"Nggak masalah kog,kak,"ujarku lagi

"Sagi. Panggil aku Nii-san aja ya?"kata Kaien lagi

"Iya Nii-san. "ujarku lagi

"Kalau ada sesuatu cerita aja ya?"kata Kaien lagi

"Iya,"ujarku lagi.

"Udah malam nih. Ayo tidur, nih selimutnya biar nggak masuk angin. Udara di luar dingin gara-gara hujan,"ujar Kaien lagi "Semoga aja besok cerah ya, jadi kita bisa main di taman... "ujar Kaien lagi. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian Kaien pun tertidur pulas. Sedang di luar Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Lalu aku pun memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya,hujan masih terus turun.

"Hujan lagi... "gumam Kaien seraya menatap titik-titik air yang turun dengan derasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, paman Aron telah berangkat kerja dan kini hanya kami dan para pembantu rumah.

"Kai-nii-chan err... boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"tanyaku ragu

"Nggak masalah, Sagi. Ada apa?"tanyanya lagi dengan senyum yang di paksakan

"Nii-chan jangan sedih... Kalau ada masalah cerita,"ujarku pelan

"Sagi... makasih,"ujar Kaien seraya memelukku erat. Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari matanya. Ia mempererat pelukannya seraya menangis terisak.

Setelah beberapa saat ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menyeeka air matanya.

"Makasih, Sagi... "ujarnya lagi seraya tersenyum. Dia terlihat lebih baik.

"Aku benci hujan... "gumam Kaien

"Hujan telah mengambil semuanya... 2 bulan yang lalu... ibuku pergi tanpa sebab yang jelas meningalkan aku dan ayah... "gumam Kaien lagi

"Saat itu... juga hujan seperti ini..."gumamnya lagi

"Kai-nii-chan aku mengerti kog. Kita senasib Nii-chan... "ujarku memeluknya erat.

"Ayahku... meninggal setahun yang lalu... dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat itu aku benar-benar sangat sedih. Lalu sekarang... ibu meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti... ada apa ini sebenarnya... "gumamku lagi. Air mata mulai turun dari kelopak mataku.

"Sagi... tenang aja... aku janji akan selalu menjagamu dan tetap disampingmu. Apapun yang terjadi... "ujar Kaien lagi

"Makasih banyak Nii-chan... "ujarku masih memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Sagi... gimana kalau kita buat Teru-Teru Bozu(Boneka penangkal Hujan)? agar besok cerah dan seluruh kesedihan ini lenyap,"usul Kaien

"Ide yang bagus Nii-chan... "ujarku lagi

Lalu kami pun mulai membuat boneka penangkal hujan dan menggantungnya di dekat jendela.

"Semoga aja besok cerah ya,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Iya... "ujarku seraya menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya.

**Rain... rain... go away...**

**(hujan... hujan... pergilah... )**

**come again another day...**

**(datanglah pada hari lain... )**

**All the world is waiting for the sun...**

**(Semuanya menunggu matahari untuk datang)**

Tbc

"Ye! update! mungkin readers bingung kenapa pendek. Berhubung saya membuatnya di sela-sela kesibukan. Jadi gomen jika feelnya hambar banget. Ini fic yang saya buat karena ahir-ahir ini saya sering kena penyakit Feeling Blue. Bukan merasa biru ya, tapi serung merasa sedih tanpa sebab yang jelas makanya saya ungkapkan dalam bentuk fic. Hehe... mind to RnR?"


	4. pain and sadness Kaien Pov's

**Rain**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:OOC,Mistypo(s),EYD(s)**

**Enjoy my fic**

**Chapter IV:Pain and sadness**

**Kaien Pov's**

Aku Kaien. Shiba Kaien lengkapnya. Jika ditanya tentang masa laluku, aku tidak ingat dan tidak ingin menginhatnya. Semua terlalu menyakitkan. Dan juga aku tidak mau membuat ayahku hawatir jika penyakitku kambuh lagi. Aku mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Dan karena itu jugalah aku tidak punya teman, atau lebih tepatnya temanku hanyalah laptop ini. Aku sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa aku terkena penyakit ini. Aku takut harus kehilangan semuanya. Aku...

Ingatanku hanya berupa potongan-potongan kejadian yang tidak jelas. Bahkan sejujurnya aku tidak ingat tentang diriku sepenuhnya. Setiap mengingat sesuatu semuanya terasa sakit. Bahkan untuk mengingat nama saja aku sudah kewalahan. Oleh karena itu, dokter menyarankanku untuk selalu membuat diary tentang hal apapun yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku. Karena penyakit ini, hidupku bagai burung dalam sangkar. Duniaku hanyalah kamarku ini. Aku rindu merasakan sejuknya angin. Aku rindu dengan hangatnya matahari. Aku benci hujan... Hujanlah satu-satunya kenangan yang mu miliki tentang ibuku. Aku samar-samar ingat, saat itu ia pergi. Saat hujsn turun dengan derasnya. Aku tidak tau kenapa ia pergi. Ayah tidak pernah cerita apapun tentang ibuku. Bahkan namanya pun aku tidak ingat. Aku benci dengan diriku yang lemah ini. Dan suatu hari keinginanku untuk mempunyai seorang adik terkabul. Saat itu aku senang. Sangat senang. Setidaknya dengan begini aku tidak sendirian lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya seutuhnya aku hanya ingat dengan nama panggilan yang ku beriksn padanya, Sagi. Meskipun dia bukan adik kandungku tapi aku senang. Sangat senang malahan. Karena dengan begini aku punya teman ngobrol fan berbagi. Namun kekhawatiranku muncul. Bagaimana kalau dia tau bahwa aku mengidap penyakit ini?bagaimana jika dia mengetahui hal ini? bagaimana jika dia pergi? Seperti ibu yang meninggalkanku di malam itu. Rasa sakit dan nyeri kembali menyerangku. Aku meremas kepalaku perlahan lalu bangun perlahan dari tempat tidur. Aku tidak mau membangunkan Sagi. Pandanganku mengabur lagi. Ku paksakan tubuhku untuk mengambil obat yang berada di salah satu laci. Namun hal itu tidak mudah... berhubung dengan kondisiku yang parah seperti ini.

"Nii-chan kenapa?"

Suara Sagi saat itu membuatku menghentikan aktivitasku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sagi... "ujarku seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi... kenapa Nii-chan berkeringat? Nii-chan sakit?"tanya Sagi hawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa,"ujarku lagi. Aku tidak mau dia hawatir. Namum sayangnya nasib berkata lain. Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa berat bahkan aku tidak mampu untu menopang tubuhku sendiri. Hal terahir yang ku dengar sebelum semuanya memudar adalah panggilan Sagi.

Saat sadar aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang bewarna biru muda. Aku ingat perlahan. Tempat ini adalah kamarku, kamarku yang dulu sebelum mom pergi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan seorang bocah berambut janrik hitam masuk. Umurnya kira-kira 5 tahun.

"Nii-chan! pagi!"ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Ah pagi,"ujarku singkat. Ku perhatikan rambut jabrik hitamnya yang familiar dan juga iris abu-abunya yang tidak asing lagi. Penampilannya mengingatkan ku pada Sagi.

"... Sagi... ?"

"Ya, Nii-chan? ada apa?"

'Jadi dia... benar-benar Sagi... Tapi... bagaimana bisa... ?'gumamku lagi

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan... "panggil Sagi lagi seraya menepukbpundakku

"Eh, ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya lagi

"Yep. Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja... "ujarku lagi

"Syukurlah... aku hawatir jika kepala Nii-chan sakit lagi... "ujarnya lagi

'Eh... ? Dari mana Sagi tau kalau... '

"Nii-chan... "

"Ada apa?"tanyaku lagi

" Kau tidak akan melupakanku kan?"tanyanya lagi

" Maksudmu apa Sagi?"tanyaku lagi

"Aku takut... kalau Nii-san melupakanku,"ujar Sagi lagi seraya tertunduk

"Sagi... Tenang saja. Aku janji kalau aku tidak akan melupakanmu... "ujarku seraya memeluk tubuhnya erat

Ia hanya menangis terisak.

"Sagi jangan menangis... tenanglah... aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan sedih ya?"ujarku lagi seraya mengusap kepalanya pelan "Lagi pula... anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng Sagi... "ucapku lagi

"Iya Nii-san... "ujarnya seraya menyeka air matanya. "Aku menyayangimu Kai-nii-chan... " ujarnya lagi serays tersenyum

"Aku juga menyayangimu Sagi... "ujarku seraya memeluknya erat

"Kaien... ayo... "panggil seorang pria dengan rambut raven sepertiku

"Yah... tidak lama kan?"tanya Sagi lagi

"Tenang saja. Hanya sebentar kog,"ujar pria itu lagi. Dia Ayahku.

"Ayo Kai... "ujar Ayah lagi

"Iya Yah. Aku pergi dulu Sagi... "ujarku lagi

"Iya Nii-chan... hati-hati,"ujar Sagi lagi

Lalu aku pun berangkat dengan dad dan... setelah itu semuanya memutih...

**Is it you I want**

**(Apakah dirimu yang ku inginkan)**

**or just the notion of a heart wrap around**

**(Ataukah hanya sebuah faham tentang perasaan yang saling berhubungan)**

**So I can find my way around**

**(jadi aku bisa mencari jalan kehidupanku yang lain)**

**Safe to say from here You're getting closer now**

**(Aman untuk mengunkapkannya sekarang Kamu telah berada semakin dekat)**

**We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be**

**(Kita tidak pernah merasa sedih karena kita tidak boleh untuk bersedih)**

**Tbc**

**"Gommen karena telat updatenya. Rencana kemarin tapi karena sibuk jadi di tunda. Untuk Translate lagunya jika ada kedalahan bisa lewat review dan Pm. Terimakasih banyak pada readers yang udah mau membacanya. Chapter depan chapter terahir. Mind to RnR?"**


	5. Rain That Day

**Rain**

**By:Hikary_Cresenti**

**Disclaimer :Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rated:T**

**Warning:OOC,Mistypo(s),EYD(s)**

**Enjoy my fic**

**Chapter IV:Rain that Day**

**Hisagi Pov's**

"Kai-nii-chan... saat itu juga seperti ini kan? Saat itu ku pikir waktu itu terahir kalinya kita bertemu... Tapi... "gumamku lagi seraya menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi dunia ini.

Kejadian kemarin sangat mengejutkanku.

**Flash back**

Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak. Aku pun membuka mata dan saat sadar ku lihat Kai-nii ysng duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya meringis dan meremas kepalanya.

"Kai-nii kau baik-baik saja?"tanyaku

"I-iya aku baik-baik saja Sagi... "ujar Kaien lalu pingsan. Saat itu aku panik. Sangat panik! bagaimana tidak melihat Kai-nii tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Nii-san! bangun! Nii-san! "teriakku panik seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaien namun tidak ada respon.

Segera ku raih pergelangan tangannya untuk mencari denyut nadinya. Aku takut... aku panik... Saat meradakan denyut nadinya aku bernafas agak lega. Lalu aku segera berlari ke bawah.

"Dad! maksudku paman Aron. Kaien... dia... "ujarku panik

"Tenangkan dirimu Hisagi, ada apa?"tanya Aron lagi

"Kaien pingsan... "ujarku lagi

"Apa?!"kata Aron kaget lalu segera berlari ke kamar Kaien

Aku pun mengikutinya ke kamar Kaien.

"Hisagi tolong telepon ambulan,"ujar Aron lagi

"Baik!"

Aku segera menelepon ambulan setelah itu menghampiri Aron dan Kaien. Selang beberapa menit, ambulan pun datang. Lalu kami segera menuju ke Rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari tempat ini, rumah sakit Seireitei. Lalu Kaien segera dibawa ke UGD dan kami hanya bisa menunggu dengan pasrah.

"Paman... bukankah seharusnya Kai-nii sudah sembuh saat itu?"tanyaku

"Ku pikir juga begitu tapi... "

"Tapi apa?! "bentakku lagi. Aku tau dan sadar seharusnya aku tidak membentak Ayahku atau lebih tepatnya mantan Ayah karena sudah berpisah dengan ibuku. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa memaafkannya karena membuat Kaien seperti ini. Meski bagaimanapun juga Kaien tetaplah Satu-satunya saudara yang ku miliki.

" Maaf... aku tau kau pasti membenciku. Kau pasti marah karena semua yang telah terjadi. Tapi ku mohon untuk saat ini, masalah ini kita tunda dulu. Sampai kondisi Kaien membaik, setelah itu kita selesaikan... "ujar Aron lagi

"Baiklah... "ujarku singkat

**End of Flashback**

"Nii-san... kapan hujannya berhenti?"gumamku pelan seraya menatap hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Nii-san... ayo buat Teru-teru bozu,"ujarku lagi. Aku tau tidak ada gunanya aku mengajaknya. Dia tidak akan mendengarnya, tapi entah kenapa aku tetap melakukannya.

"Nii-san... mudah-mudahan besok cerah ya? jadi kita... bisa... main lag... i... " air mata mulai mengalir tapi segera kuhapus,aku sudah berjanji tidak akan cengeng lagi.

"Nii-san... sesudah hujan muncul pelangi kan? nanti kita lihat pelangi sama-sama ya,"ujarku lagi masih menahan tangisanku.

"Nii-san cepat sadar ya... "gumamku lagi

Aku sepenuhnya sadar. Tidak ada gunanya aku berbicara seperti ini, tapi setidaknya aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Meskipun ia tidak menjawab.

**Rain... rain... go away...**

**(hujan... hujan... pergilah... )**

**come again another day...**

**(datanglah pada hari lain... )**

**All the world is waiting for the sun...**

**(Semuanya menunggu matahari untuk datang)**

Aku lelah menunggu. Aku bosan harus bersikap ceria seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup. Sudah beberapa hari Nii-san masih belum sadar dan juga sudar beberapa hari hujan terus turun.

"Hisagi... sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan ayo makan dulu,"ujar Aron

"Aku tidak lapar paman... "ujarku lagi

"Aku tau kau pasti sedih. Tapi setidaknya jangan seperti ini. Kau tau, kalau Kaien melihatmu seperti ini dia pasti akan sedih. Kau berharga baginya. Meski ingatannya berantakan tapi ia tetap berusaha mengingatmu. Kau tau kenapa aku dan ibumu bercerai?"tanya Aron lagi

"Apa?"tanyaku

"Demi kesembuhan Kaien. Dia... maksudku jika dia mengingat masa lalunya penyakitnya akan kambuh lagi... makanya saat itu... "

"Maaf... "gumamku lagi

"Seandainya aku tidak disini... pasti Kaien baik-baik saja ya, Yah... "gumamku lagi

**To lie here under you is all**

**(Berada di bawahmu )**

**That I could ever do**

**(Hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan)**

**To lie here under you is that all**

**(Berada di bawahmu hanya itulah )**

"Itu tidak benar. Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tau semenjak kau kembali Kaien juga terlihat senang. Tidak seperti dulu, untuk tersenyumpun jarang. Lebih sering diam dan menyendiri. Terimakasih karena sudah mau kembali... "ujar Aron lagi

"Tapi... aku masih tetap merasa bersalah yah. Bagaimanapun ini semua salahku. "ujarku seraya tertunduk

"Hisagi yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Meski apapun yang terjadi kau tetap putraku. " ujar Aron lagi

"Terimakasih banyak yah... "gumamku seraya memeluk Aron erat. Meski bagaimanapun aku tetap tidak bisa benci berlarut-larut padanya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatan batin antara ayah dan anaknya.

**To lie here under you is all**

**(Berada di bawahmu )**

**That I could ever do**

**(Hanya itu yang dapat ku lakukan)**

**To lie here under you is that all**

**(Berada di bawahmu hanya itulah )**

"Hisa... kau tau... ayah merasa bangga denganmu. Benar-benar sebuah kegembiraan bagi ayah karena kau kembali. "ujar Aron lagi

"Ayah... "gumamku perlahan

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir... Kaien akan baik-baik saja... Dia pasti akan sadar. Mari kita tunggu bersama,"ujar Aron lagi

"Iya yah... "ujarku lagi

"Kau tau saat mendengar ibumu menikah dengan Mugurums yang ayah takutkan adalah kehilanganmu Hisagi... Kau adalah darah daging ayah selain Kaien. Dan ayah berfikir kalau kau akan melupakan ayah... " ujar Aron lagi

"Ayah tau meskipun Paman Kensei itu baik, tapi tetap saja ayah yang terbaik karena hanya ayah yang merupakan ayah kandungku. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubah hal tersebut,"ujarku lagi

**Rain... rain... go away...**

**(hujan... hujan... pergilah... )**

**come again another day...**

**(datanglah pada hari lain... )**

**All the world is waiting for the sun...**

**(Semuanya menunggu matahari untuk datang)**

"Kau benar-benar putraku... "kata Aron lagi

"Tapi yah... kenapa mom meninggalkanku? apa dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?"tanyaku

"Tentu tidak. Dia menyayangimu. Mungkin dia punya alasan sendiri... "ujar Aron lagi

Tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Rasa kantuk menguasaiku. Setelah itu aku tidak tau apapun,termasuk entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur.

**Rain... rain... go away...**

**(hujan... hujan... pergilah... )**

**come again another day...**

**(datanglah pada hari lain... )**

**All the world is waiting for the sun...**

**(Semuanya menunggu matahari untuk datang)**

Saat sadar ku lihat Kaien yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur seraya membuat sesuatu.

"... Nii-san... "gumamku perlahan

Kaien menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Udah bangun ya, Sagi?"ujar Kaien lagi seraya terdenyum

"Nii-san kapan sadarnya?" tanyaku

"Sudah seminggu yang lalu... " ujar Kaien lagi

"Eh!"kataku kaget

"Bercanda kog Sagi... baru 3 hari yang lalu,"ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Dasar Nii-san!"gerutuku

Ia hanya terkekeh lalu memelukku erat.

"Ne Sagi... kau tidak akan kemana-mana lagi kan?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Maksud Nii-san?"tanyaku

"Baka... kau pikir aku tidak tau dengan kepergianmu 4 tahun yang lalu?"katanya lagi

"Maaf... "gumamku lagi

"Sudahlah... tapi janji ya, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian lagi, Hisagi... "ujarnya lagi seraya mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Nii-san... ingat... "ujarku kaget

"Tentu. Aku kan sudah janji untuk tidak melupakan adikku satu-satunya ini... "ujar Kaien lagi

"Terimakasih Nii-san... "ujarku seraya meneluknya erat. Aku merindukannya... sangat merindukannya.

**All the world is waiting for the sun...**

**(Semuanya menunggu matahari untuk datang)**

"Wah akrab nih putra-putra ayah... "ujar Aron

"Ayah... "

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hisa?"tanya Aron lagi

"Sudah lebih baik yah,"ujarku lagi

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini sebagai keluarga... "ujar Aron lagi "Yah meskipun mom kalian tidak disini... "ujar Aron lagi

"Sudahlah yah. Mom akan kembali,"ujarku

"Yep. Apa yang dibilang Sagi benar, jadi ayah jangan sedih,"ujar Kaien lagi

"Kalian benar. Ayah tidak akan sedih karena punya harta seperti kalian,"ujar Aron lalu memeluk kami erat.

**All the world is waiting for the sun...**

**(Semuanya menunggu matahari untuk datang)**

Goodbye Rain... Goodbye my pain and sadness... Now I found my place where I'm belong. Thank you

The End

"Ye! Tamat juga! Terimakasih buat para Readers yang setia membaca Fic ini. Khususnya untuk Toyama Ichiru. Thanks for following untill the end. See you in the next story. "


End file.
